Possessive Evil
by Gaara's Cherry blossom
Summary: You can't help who you love right? Even if they're evil? What if it goes from bad to worse as Sakura experiences the cruelty of both Uchihas. Will it end well? ...More like in tears or worse. xXBlackmail x Torture x Adult ThemesXx Read and Review!


**AN: **Hey! This is my third fanfic and I'm really happy about doing this one. I hope you like it. I encourage flames and helpful advice as well as comments on my work. Critics are always helpful but try not to be too mean. I'm still new to writing these so please be patient with updates. I have two other stories that aren't finished so I can't guarantee a routine for updates. I'm sorry about that.

I believe that my reviewers should be acknowledged for the support and help they provide. So if you review, responses will be posted on the next chapter. So please review. It'll make me happy! Plus, I'll give you a cookie. You know you want the cookie (holds in front of face). Well that's about it for now. Enjoy!

* * *

Stars in the nigh sky are brighter when they are being watched. You love who you love… no matter what. Look at your heart… and see who you really are on the inside, don't let it destroy your life like it did mine. What is the point of having someone else in your life… for the only life you truly value is your own… you may not think that now… but put at the verge of death you will see that it's true.

-Sakura-

Never look into my eyes… for you will only find death and sorrow. I see you now… but… will you be gone? I cut my wrist once… but that doesn't only mean once. I look around me… I see color for the first time… but you are still black and white? It's gonna be a bloody ending… but do you see me crying? Look at me… say your prayers… because… my emotions are gone… and I am not going home tonight…

-Itachi-

* * *

**Possessive Evil**

Chapter I: Raging Hell

She walked sluggishly towards the hell she was trapped in. Having just finished her last ANBU mission, she was tired… dead tired. She was in need of a shower and a good night's rest. It was dark out, maybe two in the morning. She wanted to sleep like all the rest of the people in the village. But she could not plan on such a happy outcome.

No, she was trapped in a hell that she couldn't escape. 'Damn blackmail!' Who ever invented such a thing, she had sworn to kill. She didn't want to do this for him; she **had** to do this for him. She was stuck. Forward was the ultimate hell, and back was disgrace and possible slaughter.

She stepped up to her new home, the horrible prison that she could only escape now by missions, and trust me, she loved work so much more now than she ever did. The now former Haruno Sakura was now the newly married Uchiha Sakura. She was married to Sasuke by force a little over a week ago. She took a deep breath as she entered her new house that she acquired in the old Uchiha district.

Sasuke insisted the children would be born and raised in the only place worthy of the Uchiha future. Yeah, like that was going to happen. Married by force, yeah, okay… but to bear his children against her will… would that even be considered rape? They were legally married and no one would likely listen to her over the almighty Uchiha. She was now under his charge and he was the man of the house, and with that comes the final say.

She had no say anymore in what happens. He tells her what to do and when to do it. The only thing that she still remains in control over is the fact that they haven't consummated the marriage yet. Her power over this won't last long though. She's quickly running out of time and he's growing impatient. Uchiha Sasuke gets what he wants… always. But she has denied him since the beginning claiming to 'not be ready.' She's only twenty so it was a valid excuse… for a while anyway. 'An annulment… think annulment.'

She walked down the dark hall that leads to their bedroom. 'Please be asleep, please be asleep.' The wooden floor creaked beneath her feet. She cursed as a light flickered on in the room in front of her. He was up and now he knew she was home. She closed her eyes for a moment before pushing the door open to see a waiting Sasuke in their bed, staring straight at her.

She held her breath as she stepped into the faintly lit room and set her backpack down at the base of the closed window. He watched her every move, analyzing her posture, expression, and the quickly fading life that was once in her eyes. They held terror and guilt which he felt no remorse toward either. She walked with a slump indicating fatigue and her weariness. Her eyes were half lidded as she sat by the window pulling off her uniform. She changed into a midnight blue nightgown after shading the window. The shower would just have to wait for now.

She crawled into bed sleepily. He continued to stare at her face as she sunk into the white pillows. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh she'd been holding in since she opened the door to the house. "Tonight." He said. She cracked an eye open. She thought he had spoken but what he said was not making much sense. "What?" she asked yawning. "We're doing it tonight. Right now." He stared at her as she rolled over. "Too tired." She whispered as she pulled the blanket further towards her head.

He angrily pulled the blanket off the bed and dropped it on the floor. She shivered then turned to look at him. He was angry and was but a moment from activating the sharingan. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Not right now. It's too late and I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow." She nearly choked on the last bit; she was promising herself for him tomorrow. He growled and straddled her waist. "No, now."

He lent in to lock his lips against hers, straddling her waist, but she put a hand to his chest to stop him. "No!" The fierceness in her eyes matched his equally. He was not going to get the only thing that was rightfully hers to give. Not now, not ever. She pushed him off her stomach and walked to the window. She turned only to be pinned with her hands against the wall near the side of her face. His sharingan was on and spinning with furry. She defied him and he was not going to have it.

She scowled at him and kneed him where it counts. He dropped her hands cursing her with every word that he knew. She stepped away from him. When he recovered, he stood properly. She was watching his moves with calculating eyes. He was between her and the window and he placed a seal over the door faster than she could turn to it.

"Sakura, you will do as I say. That's not a request." She growled at him and stepped back. He followed her with longer strides until she was cornered in the room. She was trapped like a rat that the cat is after. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She needed to think. Granted, she didn't want to hurt him but that was quickly becoming the only option of escaping from this cat that cornered her.

Somewhere in the mess of her mind, her body was already carrying out her mental orders. She punched him the stomach with a chakra infused fist. He was sent reeling back. "Sasuke, rape is still rape and I will refuse you until the day I die." He grunted. "Then you are of no use to me. You should have been grateful, but this is how you repay me? Hn. You'll regret it. I can guarantee that much."

They exchanged blows. He landed many to her vital organs making her cough up blood. She dislocated her shoulder sometime during the exchange. She rarely hit him but she'd put body sized holes in the wall when she did. He was in fair condition and she was nearly out of chakra. In general, she was in bad shape. She doubted she could heal herself, and knew she probably wouldn't see the light of day without it.

Her senses heightened. She was on the other side of the room now, with her back to the window. She dodged one last blow before grabbing her pack and punching him in the face. She smashed through the window and channeled all her chakra into her feet as she sped out into the trees.

He didn't follow. He knew she was too weak to go far and she was as good as dead. He smirked before growling out 'bitch' when he turned to see the damage. He had enough money to fix it but it was no big deal. The thing was that now he needed another girl. He had no feelings towards her so the loss was just as well. He'd find another. _She's easily replaceable. _

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Sakura sat on a bench in the park smelling the cherry blossom smell that drifted in with the breeze. Today was her day off and she decided she just wanted to be lazy. No healing or training today. She was exhausted from the week between her retrieval mission and healing the traitor they had brought back. Naruto and Sakura finally succeeded in bringing back Sasuke and she'd spent the last three days healing his wounds.

She tried to avoid him as of late. His personality was worse than ever and she almost wished he wouldn't have come home. In fact, she wished that she could have not been the medic in charge of his recovery. He was as good as dead to her now. He was cold and insulted everyone and anyone that was near him. 'You're doing it wrong.' _How the hell would he know? I'm the medic dumb ass._

He kept stalking her after he was released from the hospital. Whenever she thought she had peace, his presence would become known and she'd become tense. She hated him now. The pathetic ass threw away her heart and friendship the night he left her unconscious on the bench. She accepted the reality that such a love can only be one sided and any relationship to come from it would just have been for the necessity of little Uchihas running around in a few years.

She closed her eyes as the sun warmed her face as the spring breeze constantly cooled it. She was at peace for the first time all week. She could have died there a happy woman if it had not been for the ever-present chakra, which belonged to her stalker. She blinked to readjust to the light. Sasuke was approaching her with a brisk stride. She watched him with mild curiosity as he approached.

He'd never come within her line of vision while stalking her so this was new. Before she knew it, he'd stopped in front of her. She gazed at his face that portrayed no emotion or thought. He sat down beside her after a moment and sighed. "Saturday, meet me at the church. I'll have all arrangements ready." She was in a daze. What exactly was he saying? "W-what?"

She looked at his face, still no emotion. He turned to look at her with his sharingan on. She was taken aback but recovered her composure. "The wedding is this Saturday. Buy a dress and be at the church in the morning." He pushed money into her limp hands. She opened her mouth to argue to such a command but he beat her to her outburst. "If you refuse, I'll kill you and your family. That's a promise." She swallowed hard and he was gone in a swirl of snakelike clouds of smoke that rose in his stead.

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She felt like she would throw up. She didn't want to do this but her family was in jeopardy. Someone has been watching her the last week. It wasn't Sasuke but it wasn't someone she knew either.

She had on a white dress. It wasn't perfect or even what she wanted but it was the best she could do on short notice. It was a plain halter dress that fell to the floor around her ankles. . Her hair was up in an intricate bun on the top of her head and Ino was currently doing her makeup.

"You okay?" Ino would ask. She would nod, nothing more. Smiles weren't even on her list of facial expressions anymore, so why bother? "Seriously Sakura, you should be happy. It's your wedding day. Not only that but it's Sasuke. You always wanted this!" Sakura stared at her friend through the mirror. "Wanted… but not anymore." She whispered.

"But why? I mean it's Sasuke." Ino finished her lips with lip gloss allowing her the ability to speak again. "I don't want this Ino…but… I have to." Her face was set and determined. "It's just something I have to do Ino. I'm sorry." Ino looked at her quizzically. Why is she apologizing?

She shrugged it off. "We have to go now." she said softly. Sakura stood up and followed her out. Kakashi was waiting at the end of the aisle with Shikamaru, ready to walk her to Sasuke. Her parents have been out on a mission since the day before Sasuke's proposal/threat so Kakashi was filling in. She walked to his side as he held out his arm for her. Ino walked down the aisle first, giving a last minute for conversation.

Kakashi smiled at her through his mask which he refused to abandon… even at her wedding. She looked at his smile. He actually was happy for her. He had no idea that she was going to be bound legally to a monster named Sasuke. The devil is who she's going to marry and they all have given their blessings.

Kakashi's smile was too much. She allowed a lone tear to escape to trail down her cheek. He saw this and the smile vanished. Her eyes pled him to kill her then and there as their cue to begin the walk down the aisle was prompted. They walked down together and all were silent. Sakura kept her head bowed to all viewers. It might make it seem easier. Kakashi handed her to Sasuke's grasp before giving her a peck at the forehead.

Her eyes were now screaming in inner pain. He was confused. She was dying on the inside and yet was more than willing on the outside. He was more than confused but took his seat as Tsunade began to recite the wedding vows and the like. "Sasuke, do you take Sakura Haruno as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish until death parts you?" She asked him. "I do." He said without hesitation and without emotion. "And Sakura, Do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death parts you?"

'Say no, say no!' She would have said what her heart had said had it not been for red momentarily seeping into Sasuke's gaze. "I…I d-do." There the final nail to the coffin. 'Please kill me now! Somebody object. Kakashi… Ino… Naruto please!' "If anyone has reason these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsunade turned to the crowd. Damn her brain for not screaming loud enough. Damn everyone for not seeing the misery. Damn them all for not saying anything!

No one spoke or even second guessed the arrangement with the exception of Kakashi who had kept silent. If Sakura didn't object, then he shouldn't. Tsunade turned back to the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sasuke placed a quick kiss on her cheek and they separated. Sakura mentally congratulated herself for not flinching. 'Welcome to hell.'

* * *

Sakura stopped running and slumped against a large tree. It was raining hard and she was soaked. She tried healing some of the more fatal wounds first. Once they would hold until her chakra replenished, she stopped to rest. She placed her head against the rough bark of the tree. She was free but for how long? Would he come for her? Are her parents dead already? She's been gone for a few hours already and she feels like crap. Well, at least it fells better than being dead.

She fell asleep for a few minutes before she'd woken up again. She'd rotated sleeping with healing every few minutes. She was working on her dislocated shoulder when a branch snapped somewhere nearby. She glanced up and grabbed a kunai from her soaking pack. The chakra that was following her the week before her wedding was near to her current location.

Two cloaked figures dropped from a tree in front of her. It was only four so it was still dark. The only thing that indicated identity was a large sword being carried on the taller figure's back and the glowing red eyes of another.

They approached slowly and she pushed her back further into the tree. "Kunoichi." The shorter one mumbled. "You stay away from me. One Uchiha is bad enough, Itachi." She hissed out. He arched a perfect eyebrow at her. "Pity. Something so pretty belongs to my brother." He reached out to touch her but she swiped at him with her good arm, kunai in hand. "…and a feisty one too."

"I belong to no one. What do you want?" A light smirk appeared on his face while the other figure gave a smile of sharp teeth before speaking. "You actually saved us the trouble by coming to us." She blinked. Screw healing. She needed her arm back now. She backed away more but they followed. Her fist began to glow. They both stopped momentarily to see her next move.

Instead of attacking, she placed her hand to her arm gripping it fiercely. She pulled on it and a sickening crack resounded. She winced in pain but her shoulder was now in place. Itachi stared at her. She got in a defensive position with a kunai now in both hands. "Don't make this harder than it has to be Sakura-san." He said calmly. She spat at him. Patience lost. The Mangekyou was activated along with Tsukiyomi. Sakura sank into the ground, still on her knees. But what surprised him the most was the lack of satisfaction. She was not screaming or writhing in pain.

Soon she passed out from chakra loss and physical pain without even a moan. _Interesting._ Itachi thought. That's never happened. "Kisame, carry her." Kisame started mumbling curse words but did as he was told. As soon as he slung her over his back they were gone into the darkness.

* * *

How was it? Bad? Good? Delete? Advice? Please review! You know you want the cookie. Clicky on the button, tell me what you think and you'll get a ginormous cookie. Clicky clicky!

Ja ne

Gaara's Cherry blossom

* * *

**P.S.**

**I have come out of retirement. I have recently lost my boyfriend to the navy and I'm so lost without him. I have decided that I need to write again or I might go mad while he is away. Four years is such a long time… but he will visit. So make sure to kick my butt if I take too long to update. I have at least a month before classes start up for me again. I shall try my hardest to stick with it this time.**

**Also, I made some adjustments to this chapter, very slight, nothing that you need to reread the whole thing for. The next chapter is mostly done so make sure to look for that one too.**

**Sorry I suck this bad… its been how many years? Um yeah so I'll get on that second chapter…**


End file.
